


Tender Moments

by Kimium



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, Minor Spoilers, One Shot, Post AE/UDG, Post DR3, Sibling Bonding, Touko with her strange ideas again, bed sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 12:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: One shot. Post AE/UDG. Post DR3.Komaru and Makoto spend a moment reminiscing the past.





	Tender Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I cannot believe it has taken me this long to write a fic where Makoto and Komaru just sit and talk. I always wanted to see their reunion and I really like the dynamic between the two. It was a blast to write!
> 
> I also really love Komaru/Touko. Even if I didn't ship it I felt that their interactions in Another Episode/ Ultra Despair Girls were so sweet and genuine and wonderfully written. I love Touko a lot and I really like Komaru, so I had fun writing this.
> 
> I actually used a dialogue generator to start off this fic, and it was a ton of fun. I like writing quick fics that take me only an hour or so to write.
> 
> As always feel free to leave kudos and comments. Those always inspire me. Also, if you want to check my tumblr out it's right [here](http://www.kimium.tumblr.com).

“I missed moments like this more than anything.” Komaru softy admitted, curling the blanket around her body, her side touching Makoto’s lightly.

Makoto loosened his tie and leaned back, hands pressed to the cold surface of the concrete floor they were sitting on. The city below them was being rebuilt, day and night, each moment by each moment. The tower of the Future Foundation, where they were currently sitting, loomed tall and proud over the rebuilding city, a beacon of hope for all. Their current location was on a balcony, just off Komaru’s room. Most would say it was dangerous to be outside while Despair still reigned, but in the moment, Komaru didn’t care. She felt safe beside Makoto.

“Me too.” Makoto admitted softly. “I missed this too.”

Their day jobs often prevented them from seeing each other. Makoto was busy, meetings, overseeing rebuilding, giving talks, helping someone out. Meanwhile Komaru was out in the city with Touko, destroying any lingering Monokuma bots. It was a job she fell into without second thought and at this point Komaru would feel lost without her hacking gun at her side. The gun had seen many modifications over the months, particularly once Souda met her. His enthusiasm for the weapon was welcomed and Komaru loved her upgrades. It made her feel special, like she was really doing something important rather than doing the job no one else wanted to do.

However, despite feeling important and knowing that she was doing any things to help the world, Komaru missed Makoto. Years ago, she wouldn’t have been caught dead saying that. Makoto had been her soft, older, and kind brother. It wasn’t that Komaru and Makoto fought a lot, but they were different people. Makoto preferred to be silent, while Komaru had always stated her opinions. She had felt stifled and awkward around Makoto, always feeling like people expected her to be like him. It made his acceptance into Hopes Peak a bonus gift. Sure, she was proud of her brother, but with him in an elite school she had no hopes of getting into, she’d never have to worry about teachers comparing her to him when she entered high school.

Then the Despair. Then the kidnapping. Komaru had blocked most of that from her mind. She hated discussing it, except with trained professionals and Touko late at night, arms around each other as they dozed off. Touko never judged her and in her own awkward way, comforted her. Perhaps it was strange that Komaru didn’t want to tell Makoto. Some people would ask her why, or even accuse her of not being open with her only remaining family member, but Komaru knew better.

Makoto had his own nightmares, his own guilt. Komaru’s stomach twisted at the things she knew happened to her brother and refused to be yet another source of his guilt and fears. It wasn’t avoidance of their pasts, for they talked about it, just not in detail.

Komaru knew it helped them savour the tender moments, like the one they were having now. Touko was somewhere and Makoto for once wasn’t working until late. Smiling, Komaru snuggled a bit closer to Makoto.

“Want some of my blanket?” She offered.

“I’m fine.” Makoto assured her.

“Are you sure?” Komaru asked, “It’s rather chilly this spring.”

“It is, but I can manage.” Makoto insisted, “So, anyways, how was your day?”

A distraction, but Komaru gave up, holding her blanket around her shoulders tighter, “It was fine. No Monokuma bots around the main rebuilding sites, but Touko found some further out, down in the old subway. Thankfully they were the slow kind. The ones you just aim and…” Komaru paused, lifting her arm from under her blanket, “bam!”

Makoto smiled, “I’m grateful you two were okay. I’m sure I couldn’t do what you do.”

Komaru shook her head, “It’s not too difficult.” She paused, “Okay it was when I first started, but Towa City was so… overrun.” She shuddered, “But… yeah.” Komaru quickly steered away from the topic, “Other than that, boring. How was your day?”

“Not as eventful as yours.” Makoto replied, “Kyoko had papers for me to read and then I had to go talk to some other people and then more meetings.” He sighed, “But it’s worth it. For a stable future.”

Komaru snorted and pushed lightly against Makoto, “Stable future. You’re sounding like a responsible adult.”

Makoto laughed, “I’m no where near that.”

Komaru laughed along with him, looking up at the sky. It wasn’t dyed red anymore. It was a nice, dark sky. The stars twinkled and the moon shone. “Say, remember that one summer we went camping?” She asked.

“Which summer?” Makoto asked, “We camped a lot.”

“That one when you got lost looking for that hiking trail.” Komaru confirmed, “Remember how panicked dad was? Mom was ready to phone the park rangers.”

“Oh, yeah, that one.” Makoto laughed, “Then, at the height of panicking, I returned. I got lectured for a good fifteen minutes. You didn’t help me.”

“Nope.” Komaru shook her head, “I wasn’t going to get involved with that.”

“Traitor.” Makoto teased, “But it turned out in the end.” He noted, “Then we then cooked hamburgers and roasted marshmallows…” Makoto paused, looking up at the sky. “Say, do you think mom and dad are looking down on us?”

That was a turn in tone. Komaru bit her lip, but then looked up at the sky once again, “Yeah, I think so. Think they’re proud of us?”

Makoto shuffled, hugging her sideways, “I think they are.”

Komaru moved close and leaned heavily against Makoto, smiling. It still hurt to know that her parents were gone, but she had fond memories of them, and that was what she was going to remember them by.

“Ugh, really? I come back to this?”

Komaru perked and turned around slightly, “Touko-chan!”

Touko winced before she glared and pointed at her, “Don’t use that as a distraction!”

“It wasn’t a…” Komaru started.

“I come back to you two acting all… cuddly.” Touko accused, “It’s borderline sister complex.” She pointed at Makoto.

“Sister complex?” Makoto repeated, alarmed. “It isn’t like that.”

“Yeah Touko!” Komaru agreed, “You’re thinking weird things again. I keep saying you’d understand if you had siblings growing up.”

“Thank god I didn’t.” Touko shot back, “I don’t want someone as strange as Makoto…”

“Hey!”

“…as my sibling.”

Komaru pouted, but then shook it off. Touko was just being Touko. She lifted her hand, “Want to join us? Maybe you’ll understand if you just experience the moment.”

Touko shuddered, “No thanks. I’m exhausted. I’m going to bed.” She paused, “If it’s safe in here to do so.”

Komaru pouted some more and wanted to remind Touko they had slept in worst places, but Makoto stood up, brushing his pants off.

“I won’t keep you then, Fukawa. It is getting late. I’ll see you two tomorrow.”

“Don’t let Touko bully you away.” Komaru urged, standing up.

“Fukawa isn’t bullying me at all.” Makoto said, rubbing his head, “I promise.”

“Fine…” Komaru then went in for a hug, holding Makoto tightly, “Sleep well Makoto.”

“You too Komaru.”

He left. As soon as he was gone, Touko scoffed, crawling into their massive bed. Komaru sighed and bounced over, throwing the blanket over top of the comforter, crawling in. Touko curled up but didn’t stop Komaru from hugging her.

“You don’t have to be like that.” Komaru lightly scolded. “It’s just Makoto.”

“Brother and sister complex… what a combination…”

“Hey…” Komaru poked Touko, “It isn’t like that.” She paused, “Or are you jealous of the time I spend with my brother?”

Touko spluttered, but her cheeks were pink. “N-No… you’re being ridiculous.”

“Right…” Komaru half sang, snuggling closer to Touko, “Don’t worry. Makoto is Makoto. He can’t replace you in my heart.”

She felt Touko stiffen in her arms, “Q-Quit saying such embarrassing things and go to sleep.”

So, she hit the nail on the head. Komaru hummed pleased and held Touko tighter. “Good night Touko.”

“Good night.” Touko responded.

Komaru closed her eyes and smiled to herself. Moments with Makoto were wonderful, but so were the moments she spent with Touko.

“I love you.” Komaru whispered.

She waited for Touko to tell her to be quiet or to not say sentimental crap.

“I… love you too.” Touko instead replied.

Komaru’s heart fluttered warmly and she squeezed Touko just a bit tighter, drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Souda: There is no way on this planet Souda wouldn't immediately want to modify the Hacking Gun
> 
> Their Parents: I always felt Ultra Despair/ Another Episode kept it ambiguous to if Komaru and Makoto's parents are dead, but I sadly head canon they are.


End file.
